Paulina return
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Original inspirada em Chowder e no filme dos Looney Tunes, Space Jam. Paulina retorna depois de 10 anos fora, quando seus amigos e seu antigo amor não-correspondido mais precisam dela no time de basquete: uma disputa entre o time dela e o time de Jarbas.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Paulina Return**

**Capítulo 1.**

Foi há 10 anos atrás quando tudo começou. Em um time de basquete, uma garotinha de 5 anos vivia perseguindo um garotinho da mesma idade: Cody.

Cody era o capitão do time dele, que tinha cabelo roxo e curto, olhos castanhos e usava camisa azul-escura, bermuda preta e tênis da cor da camisa.

A garotinha que o perseguia, chamada Paulina, tinha cabelo rosa num rabo de cavalo curto, olhos verdes cobertos por um enorme par de óculos, sardas e era dentuça. Usava camisa vermelha, saia rosa e tênis da cor da camisa.

**Cody:** EU NÃO SOU SEU NAMORADO!

Cody gritava isso à Paulina toda vez que ela afirmava que eram namorados, o que não a incomodava nem um pouco.

Mas um dia, a família de Paulina avisou que teriam que mudar de cidade. Quando Paulina soube disso, saiu chorando do ginásio, preocupando à todos.

**Cody:** *preocupado* _O que será que aconteceu com ela? Morte de parente ou algo assim?_

Mas algo ficou registrado naquele lugar.

**Paulina:** *antes de ir embora* Eu voltarei algum dia! E o Cody será meu!

10 anos depois, alguns alunos do ginásio de basquete foram embora, enquanto outros se juntavam e formavam o próprio time de basquete.

Entre eles estava Cody, que já era homem feito. Usava o mesmo estilo de roupas, mas agora era bermudão e seus cabelos estavam até os ombros, presos num rabo baixo.

Junto com ele no time, havia seus dois melhores amigos, Gaspar e Cícero, e a melhor amiga de Paulina, Annie.

Gaspar tinha cabelo verde preso num rabo de cavalo até os ombros, olhos azul-escuros e usava camisa roxa, bermuda azul-escura e tênis da cor da camisa.

Cícero tinha cabelo castanho preso num rabo baixo até a cintura, olhos cor de mel e usava camisa laranja, bermuda amarela e tênis da cor da camisa. Na infância, era apaixonado por Paulina, mas não era correspondido.

E Annie tinha cabelo ruivo um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos verde-escuros e sua camisa, bermuda e sapatos de corrida eram em tons de verde. Era apaixonada por Cícero, mas não era correspondida.

O time só possuía quatro jogadores, pois o quinto jogador havia se mudado no mês passado. Acabou complicando os jogos contra o time dos Bad Boys, tendo o valentão Jarbas como capitão.

Mas nem imaginavam a ajuda que estava prestes a chegar.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Cody, Gaspar e Cícero conversavam à caminho do campo aberto em que sempre treinavam.

**Cícero:** *avisando* Eu tô dizendo, Cody! Ou a gente arranja um novo jogador pra completar o time, ou vamos apanhar pra valer do time do Jarbas!

**Cody:** *corrigindo* Se é que já não apanhamos!

Ao avistarem o campo, notaram muitos times treinando uns contra os outros para campeonatos.

**Annie:** *ao avistá-los* Olá rapazes!

**Trio:** Oi Annie!

**Gaspar:** Onde está o treinador?

**Annie:** Ele está perto dos vestiários, conversando com uma garota! Bem familiar, na minha opinião!

Os garotos correram para os vestiários e viram que o treinador realmente conversava com uma garota.

Como ela estava de costas, os garotos não podiam ver seu rosto. Mas ela tinha cabelos rosados presos num rabo de cavalo que ia até a cintura e tinha um elástico no meio, usava uma baby-look vermelha, um shorts rosa e tênis da cor da baby-look.

**Cody: ***analizando-a* De costas, parece bonita!

**Cícero: ***babando* Eu concordo!

**Gaspar: ***vendo a baba* Eca, que nojo!

A garota ouviu as vozes deles e se virou. Foi aí que puderam ver seu rosto: olhos verdes e sardas.

**Cody: ***olhos arregalados* Não pode ser!

**Garota: ***surpresa* Cody? Nossa, como você cresceu!

**Cody: ***apavorado* AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! É A PAULINA!

**Paulina: ***cumprimentando* E aí, Cody? Como vai meu namorado?

**Cody: ***irritado* EU NÃO SOU SEU NAMORADO!

**Paulina: ***sorriso maroto* Isso é o que você está dizendo! Pode esperar, Cody!

**Gaspar: ***entediado* _Vai começar tudo de novo!_ Por que está aqui, Paulina?

**Paulina: **Oi pra você também, Gaspar! O treinador me contou por telefone sobre a situação do time e me chamou pra jogar! Se não for problema, é claro!

**Cody:** *desmaiando*

**Cícero:** *dando em cima de Paulina* É claro que não é problema!

**Paulina:** *dando um passo pra trás* Er... obrigada!

Quando Cody se recuperou do desmaio, os garotos se reuniram num canto da quadra, enquanto Paulina e Annie matavam a saudade uma da outra.

**Cody:** *resmungando* Eu não posso acreditar que a Paulina voltou! E ainda vai jogar no nosso time!

**Cícero:** *olhos brilhando* Isso vai ser tão bom! Paulina é talentosa e linda!

**Cody e Gaspar:** *olhares entediados*

**Cícero:** *confuso* O que foi?

**Gaspar:** Sua opinião não vale! Já está fora de cogitação!

**Cícero:** Ah pessoal, por favor! Não vão me dizer que a Paulina não virou uma gata depois de todos esses anos! Você por exemplo, Cody!

**Cody:** *rosto vermelho* Não!

Felizmente, pra ele, os outros não notaram seu rosto vermelho.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Alguns dias depois, na escola, os alunos pertencentes ao grupo de dança estavam reunidos. Entre eles, Cody e Cícero.

**Cody: **Cícero, até agora estou me perguntando: se você veio até aqui pra dar em cima da Paulina, por que me trouxe junto? Você sabe que a Paulina é apaixonada por mim!

**Cícero: **Sei disso! Mas o Gaspar não é louco de me acompanhar! Aliás, Cody, você precisa se distrair! Outro motivo pra mim ter nos matriculado nas aulas de dança!

**Cody: ***entediado* Aposto que está torcendo pro seu par ser a Paulina!

**Cícero: ***empolgado* Estou mesmo!

A professora sorteou os pares, e para a sorte de Cícero, este caiu com Paulina, enquanto Cody foi com Annie.

**Cody ***notando Annie olhando pros lados* Algum problema, Annie?

Sem saída e com o rosto vermelho, Annie contou ao Cody a razão pra ter entrado no grupo de dança: era apaixonada por Cícero.

**Annie: **Isso é tudo, Cody! Por favor, não conte à ninguém!

**Cody: **Ta, eu prometo! Mas por que não diz à ele?

**Annie: **Cícero é apaixonado por Paulina, e poderia perder a amizade que tenho com ele!

Quanto a Paulina e Cícero, este tinha levado um tapa da garota por colocar a mão onde não devia.

**Paulina: ***irritada* Mais uma e eu conto à professora! _Queria estar dançando com o Cody!_

Mas aquela foi a única aula de dança que tiveram, pois logo chegou o dia do jogo no estádio da cidade.

Depois de se preparar no vestiário do seu time, Cody foi falar com o treinador e Paulina o seguiu.

**Cody: ***temendo que ela o agarrasse* Por que está me seguindo?

**Paulina: **Não vou correr o risco de que meu namorado seja agarrado no corredor pelas fãs!

**Cody: **EU NÃO SOU SEU NAMORADO!

**Paulina: ***sorriso maroto* Hum... sei! To começando a duvidar!

**Cody: ***pimentão humano* Hein?! O... o que?!

**Paulina: ***apontando* Viu só, Cody? Você está até vermelho!

**Voz: ***atrás deles* Ei, Cody covarde!

Os dois olharam pra trás e deram de cara com Jarbas, o capitão do outro time. Cody começou a tremer um pouco, mas só Paulina percebeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**Cody: ***se recuperando da tremedura* O que você quer?

**Jarbas: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Espero que o seu time esteja pronto pra mais uma derrota! Na última, se não me engano, o Gaspar entrou em coma!

**Paulina: ***arrepiada* Ai!

**Jarbas: ***olhando Paulina dos pés à cabeça* Quem é a "lindoca", Cody? Sua namorada?

**Cody: ***irritado* A "lindoca" se chama Paulina... E ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!

**Paulina: ***corando* _Mesmo que o elogio não tenha vindo primeiramente do Cody, ainda é um elogio!_

**Jarbas: ***segurando Paulina pelo queixo* Bom Cody, já que ela não é sua namorada, posso falar! Inicialmente eu queria o seu videogame caso ganhássemos o jogo, mas mudei de idéia! Caso meu time vença, a "lindoca" será minha nova namorada!

**Paulina: ***assustando o Cody* Ta apostado! Mas caso vocês percam, terão que se vestir de bailarina e dançar o "lago do cisne" na frente do estádio todo!

Um apertou a mão do outro, selando a aposta, enquanto Cody continuava assustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

O jogo de basquete dos dois times foi dividido em três tempos de 15 minutos. Muito longos, na opinião do time dos nossos herois.

Logo no início do jogo, Cody foi arremessado pra fora do campo pelo time adversário, e quando voltou ao campo, o time do Jarbas já havia feito 5 cestas.

No final, o primeiro tempo acabou com 20 a 5 pro time do Jarbas, e os dois times foram cada um pro seu vestiário.

**Paulina:** *tomando seu compositor energético* O treinador não estava brincando quando disse que precisava de ajuda!

**Gaspar: **Ei Cody, o Jarbas te falou o que vai querer caso o time dele vença?

**Cody: **Sim! Se vencer, ele quer a Paulina como sua nova namorada!

**Annie e Cícero: ***em choque* O QUE?!

**Cícero: ***abraçando a Paulina* Mas nem pensar! AI!

**Paulina: ***após beliscar o Cícero* Nós não vamos perder! Isso é uma coisa que não vou deixar acontecer! E também por que quero vê-los com roupas de bailarina caso percam!

**Annie: ***espantada* Você apostou isso?!

Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

Depois de beber, Paulina jogou seu compositor energético pro resto do time, que o compartilhou. Estavam confiantes e decididos para o segundo tempo.

O time do Cody virou o jogo no segundo tempo, pois não sabiam nem metade do que Paulina era capaz de fazer com uma bola de basquete.

O time do Jarbas ficou muito assustado, e foi só o segundo tempo acabar pro Jarbas "jogar os cachorros" pra cima do time.

**Jarbas:** *reclamando* Mas que "mico" todo foi aquele?! Esqueceram como se joga?! Está 72 a 84 pra eles!

**Garoto mais alto:** Não temos culpa se aquela rosada de sardas tem talento no basquete! Por mim, eu a esmagava!

**Jarbas:** Não Ricardo, esmaguem todos, menos ela! Paulina pode ser boa, mas nem ela pode jogar contra todos nós!

O terceiro tempo foi um inferno para o time do Cody. Parecia mais uma luta de sumô do que um jogo de basquete.

O objetivo de Jarbas e cia. era acabar com todos do time adversário, se jogando em cima deles. Nem Annie escapou de ser esmagada.

**Cody:** Gaspar, aqui! Eu tô livre!

Cody acenou para Gaspar, que estava com a bola. Mas Ricardo estava atrás de Cody e ia se jogar em cima dele.

**Paulina:** *notando* CODY, CUIDADO!

Paulina empurrou Cody do caminho, que caiu no chão, enquanto ela era esmagada por Ricardo no lugar de Cody.

**Cody:** *em pânico* TEMPO! DÁ TEMPO!

Quando o jogo parou, Cody levantou do chão e correu até Paulina.

**Jarbas: ***dando bronca em Ricardo* Eu não disse pra não esmagar a Paulina?! Você é uma anta!

**Ricardo:** Desculpe! Eu não sabia que ela ia empurrar o Cody do caminho!

**Jarbas:** Vê se toma jeito!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Quanto à Cody e Paulina, esta estava caída no chão, enquanto o garoto segurava a mão dela.

**Cody:** *preocupado* Está doendo muito?

Paulina ficou sentada com um pouco de dificuldade.

**Paulina:** *um pouco tonta* Não é nada! E você, Cody? Está legal?

**Cody:** *surpreendendo Paulina com um abraço* Sabe, essa foi a coisa mais legal que alguém já fez por mim!

**Gaspar:** *correndo até eles* Ei Cody! Detesto interromper você e sua namorada, mas temos um problema!

**Cody:** *soltando o abraço* Qual? E onde estão Cícero e Annie?

**Gaspar:** Esse que é o problema: os dois estão tão machucados que mal conseguem se mexer! Vamos ter que jogar sem eles!

**Cody:** *espantado* O que?! Só nós três em campo?!

**Gaspar:** Ou isso, ou o time do Jarbas vai ganhar por desistência!

**Paulina:** *levantando do chão, decidida* Eu aceito! De jeito nenhum que vou ser namorada daquele troglodita!

Ela olhou o placar: estava 90 a 89 pro time do Jarbas, e faltavam apenas 10 segundos para acabar o jogo.

**Paulina:** Não vamos poder fazer uma jogada muito demorada, então escutem: um de vocês recupera a bola, passa pra mim e eu faço a cesta antes do tempo acabar! Entenderam?

**Garotos:** *concordando* Entendido!

Paulina, Cody e Gaspar se posicionaram em campo e o jogo recomeçou.

Jarbas estava com a bola, mas se o time dele podia usar a violência, o time de Cody também podia.

Gaspar deu uma cabeçada na barriga de Jarbas, fazendo-o soltar a bola. Cody a pegou e jogou pra Paulina, que saiu correndo com ela.

**Ricardo:** DETENHAM AQUELA GAROTA!

O resto do time do Jarbas agarrou a Paulina, impedindo-a de continuar correndo. Sem escolha, a garota arremessou a bola, mesmo estando a uns 6 metros de distância da cesta.

Felizmente, a força que ela usou a fez acertar a cesta, no último segundo. O placar ficou 90 a 91 pro time do Cody.

**Time: **VITÓRIA!!!

O time de Cody comemorou a vitória com os aplausos da plateia, enquanto o time de Jarbas tentou fugir ao se lembrar da aposta de Paulina, mas ela, Cody e Gaspar os impediram.

**Gaspar:** *puxando-os pro vestiário* Aposta é aposta!

**Cody:** *ruborizado* Er... Paulina! Eu... agradeço por tudo!

**Paulina:** *sorriso* Faço qualquer coisa pelo time e pelo meu namorado!

Paulina não estava ligando se Cody ia gritar "eu não sou seu namorado" novamente, mas ele não fez isso. Ele simplesmente a puxou e lhe tascou um beijo na boca.

**Cody:** *rindo* Eu também faço tudo pela minha namorada!

Paulina retribuiu o sorriso, antes de se reunirem com os outros, bem a tempo de verem Jarbas e seu time dançando "o lago dos cisnes" no meio do estádio. Annie e Cícero também estavam ali, mesmo machucados e enfaixados.

**Gaspar:** *rindo* Isso é a maior comédia!

**Paulina:** *confusa* Annie, por que está de mãos dadas com o Cícero?

**Annie:** *corada* Me declarei pra ele e agora estamos namorando!

**Cody:** *entendendo* Ah, então você finalmente criou coragem!

**Cícero:** *espantado* Você já sabia?!

**Cody:** Ela me contou no ensaio de dança!

**Gaspar:** *apontando* Ei, olhem lá!

Jarbas havia levado um tombo ao tentar se equilibrar na ponta dos pés. Foi assim que acabou a história: com as gargalhadas do povo.


End file.
